Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{121} 11$
If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Notice that $11$ is the square root of $121$ That is, $\sqrt{121} = 121^{1/2} = 11$ Thus, $\log_{121} 11 = \dfrac{1}{2}$.